The Poor Little Child
by KathyJay
Summary: Amanda is an adpoted child and after terrible treatment at home, decides to runaway. Then the Doctor pays a visit to her school and ends up revealing her family history that surprised and shocked both her and the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is one of the earlier Doctor who stories i thought of writing about. And yes ok there is no Rose in it, GASP! (Please don't get out of story, keep reading!) but I hope you still enjoy it anyway and R&R.**

* * *

Chapter One

Amanda was feed up with her life. After so much hard work trying to make it good and happy, she couldn't take it any longer.

Slamming the door on her irate father, Amanda dropped to the ground in tears. Throwing her fists onto the floor. Amanda had got in yet another heated argument with her father. Well not her real father. She was adopted after becoming orphaned at the age of 18 months. Even though Bob and Janet had raised her, they felt far from real family.

Janet had never taken any interest in any part of Amanda's life. Amanda was 17 and had never had the joy experiencing shopping with a mother, something she longed to do. Her husband Bob was such an angry person and his negative words and actions usually fell upon Amada, who normally didn't take crap from anyone, even though any other person who had gone through 16 years of abuse would have learned to keep their mouth shut. Amanda was too strong a person for that. It never mattered what she was getting in trouble for by the time it got really heated she had forgotten what had started it in the first place.

Amanda stopped and remained silent long enough to hear the footsteps walk away from her door, down the hallway. Steadying herself carefully, as her head hurt from crying so much, she raised herself up. Amanda silently said to herself, '_This is it. No more. Today I go to school and never come back. They'll never see me again.'_

She didn't know where she was going to go, but she was leaving. Not having very many things of value she managed to fit them into one suitcase. Placing in the suitcase also was a photo of her parents, (her birth parents). _Maybe I could find them._ Amanda decided that she would place the suitcase inside the garage and when she came home from school put it in the car and drive away before Bob and Janet came home from work.

Amanda with everything in place she stopped at her bedroom door, waiting for enough courage to come to open it. As she was doing so, Amanda's gaze fell upon her nightstand where her necklace was. How could she forget that, it was the necklace she had as a child that had come with the photograph. It was long sliver chain with a pendant of a long crystal like stone, with brilliant colours, which changed with each movement. Amanda had always guessed it was just a trick of the light. But sometimes, she sat on her bed and held it still in her hands not moving a muscle and she could swear the swirls of colours moved around, almost as if it was alive. Her parents must have had a reason for giving it to her. The answers were somewhere, and she was going to find them.

With the plan securely in her head Amanda marched to the door and without one look in the direction of Bob and Janet sitting in the kitchen, she made her way purposefully to the door and headed for her last day of school.

* * *

**A Very short chapter, and i know the Doctor isn't in it yet but i was going to place his chapter seperate from this one cause his entrance is just so important. It should take long to upload as i am typing it now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it was not meant to take me this long to get the chapter up. I've been ill the last couple of days and havent been at my computer at all. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The TARDIS whirled and beeped at the Doctor as he pressed random buttons flying around the console.

"Come one girl, I'm only trying to figure out what's wrong with you."Attempting to coax his ship. The TARDIS was making peculiar noises today and the Doctor thought it best to figure out what was the matter before taking off again.

Just as his hand pressed a series of random buttons, the Doctor was suddenly thrown off his feet as the TARDIS shook about the place. Pulling himself up onto the captain's chair, the TARDIS became aglow with a bright orange. Shielding his eyes from the bright light he reached forward to the console, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

After coming to a sudden halt courteous of a very hard ground, a confused Doctor, curious to know what happened got to his feet. Slapping the monitor to get a response only resulted in an abrupt beep and a fading screen.

"Grrr… What the hell is going on!" He paused, as if waiting for a reply. "Alright I'll guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Grabbing his brown coat he stepped outside the TARDIS.

"Well at least I've never been here before." Not being able to place it in his mind. Shutting the TARDIS door, locking it with his key, the Doctor placed his hands in his pockets and wandered down the unfamiliar road.

There was nothing of importance where his ship had landed, just a couple of ordinary houses and a school. Judging from the cars going past him, the Doctor guessed it to be around the early 21st century.

Though he had yet to meet someone to pick up on where he was. If it even was earth!

"Well I guess if I'm going to find answers it'll be in school." The Doctor only had to walk a little way before he found himself at the door to the school office, as it was a very small street.

"In or out!" The Doctor turned to see where the voice has come from.

"Excuse me, Sorry?" he queried, a little taken back.

"It's most rude to linger in the doorway, especially when there are people needing to get through!"

Not realizing that he had, the Doctor decided it would be best to oblige to the middle aged woman wishes. She didn't look that intimidating but sounded it. And he didn't want to make a scene.

"Yes if course, Sorry. I was just.." As soon as the Doctor stepped out of the way the woman had just kept walking down the corridor. _How rude. _He took off after her, refusing to be brushed off like that. He hooped in front of the abrupt lady. Stopping in front of her the Doctor started.

"Excuse me but…" The woman did not even stop. She just glared at this strange man in front of her and kept walking till she reached what the Doctor guessed was the staff room. He was getting really tired of not being able to finish his sentences.

"You new here then?" The Doctor whipped around, revealing the person who spoke, a tall brunette wearing glasses and carrying a stack of papers.

"Ah..yea…how, how did you know?"

She smiled "You look a bit lost and appeared surprised when you got brushed off by Nancy Shearton. She is head of curriculum and staff at Berlium State High. Only new people try to talk to her, she isn't a very nice person."

"Well thank you, I'll…I'll try and keep that in mind. Um.. do you know where I could find reception?"

"Yea just keep going down the hall and take a right at the end."

"Ok. Yup. Thanks." Turning on his heel the doctor was halted half way and turned back.

"Hey you're the new math and science teacher, aren't you?" The brunette questioned.

Deciding it would be better to fit in the Doctor responded "Yup. That's me, Mr John Smith."

"Well in that case I might be seeing more of you. I'm head of the Math department."

"Oh that'll be great then." Sensing an awkward moment arising the he thought it best to get going. "Um, I better get checking in, so I'll see you around." He headed to leave when another thought approached him. "Uh by the way, what's your name?"

"Sandy, Sandy Doven"

"Well the Sandy Doven, so nice to meet you." And with that he headed to reception.

* * *

**I apologise for the poor quality work in some of this, i wrote it while watching the latest episode of heroes. And if anyone out there has read of reviews my other story 'No Daleks here' i would much appreiate feedback on it becuase i am not sure whether to continue along JE storyline and change it at the end. or make it completely different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I found this chapter on my computer and was shocked that I never uploaded it. And for all the people that have stuck around waiting, I'm so so sorry, for taking so long (or perhaps forgetting about it completely.) I honestly have no excuse...:(**

The Doctor came up to a desk which he guessed as being reception from the middle aged woman who appeared to be typing something hastily onto her computer.

At least this woman look semi-approachable, so the Doctor decided to go with smooth charming tactic. He applied his most warming smile and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Excuse me b…"

"Shhh…"the woman held up a hand to silence him. "I'm nearly done ok?"

"That's ok ill just wait here and…" He looked back over to the typist and she was once again consumed in her work and had stopped listening to him. "and I guess I'll talk here to myself. God al' blimey now no one wants to listen to me ramble." _Beep Beep Beep _One of the many things in the Doctors pocket was going off.

Picking it up out of his pocket he stared at it curiously "Hmmm… that's very odd," he said quietly to himself as he studied the device, "but that could only mean…"

"Ahem," The Doctor was soon brought out of his musings woman. "Now sir what can I help you with?"

"Hi Cassie," reading her name of badge that was pinned to her shirt. "I'm Mr. John Smith, I've just been transferred here by state, and I'm the new math and science teacher." Adding onto the last part one of his '_how could you not trust me'_ faces.

"Oh I was under the impression that you weren't arriving till next week but I guess in that case Mr Smith, I'd best be showing you around the place"

Cassie stepped out from behind the desk, standing up she was a lot taller then the Doctor was expecting.

"I'll show you where you can set up your things first and then I'll take you to your class rooms."

Cassie then abruptly turned and started walking down the hall behind her desk. The Doctor stepped in behind her as she walked right down the end of the hallway to an open door. "This is the teachers staff room," as they walked into a big open room with desks layed out spaciously around. She walked over to an empty desk, "And this is your desk and if you need more filing cabinets just let me know and ill see if I can find some more, but what you've got should do for now."

"Yes I think these will be fine."

"Good now if your after a cup of tea it's round the corner, and if you want I can come back and give you the rest of the tour."

"Oh know that's quite alright, I'm sure you have things to do," and so do I, "So if it's alright think I'll be able to fine my way from here," and maybe more than just that.

"No that's alright but if you need me don't hesitate to ask, you know where my desk is."

The Doctor watched as she walked down the hallway and back to her desk. Finally he thought. Now I have a chance to really find out what is going on here. But not without a cup of tea first.

**Sorry its so short, As we speak I'm working on Chapter 4 hopefully I'll get some plot bunnies and the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. BTW If Anyone is actually still reading this story please review!**


End file.
